The present invention relates to a system with a plunger and a caddy, and more particularly relates to a system that includes a plunger that can be press-fittingly connected to a caddy.
It is known to provide a system that includes a plunger and a caddy for storing the plunger. In some instances, the plunger can be connected to the caddy to permit the system (i.e., the plunger and the caddy) to be carried by the handle of the plunger. In some instances, connection of the plunger to the caddy requires the user to touch the caddy, which may be undesirable given the possible presence of germs or other contaminants on the caddy. In some instances, connection of the plunger to the caddy requires that the plunger be twisted or positioned relative to the caddy in a manner that may be difficult for a user to perform. In some instances, connection of the plunger to the caddy may involve use of components that result in added expense for the manufacturer, and thus added expense to the consumer. Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.